


White Sky

by jonesyslug



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Happy Pride, I do all my projecting through moomin, M/M, this isn't sad though or anything dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: Moomin worries about the looming winter.





	White Sky

Snufkin had his eyes closed, enjoying the heat of the sun as he lay on a hillside next to Moomin. He could hear Moomin's tail flicking rhythmically against the ground. He must have been thinking about something. That was one of his little habits. Snufkin smiled. 

 

A breeze rolled over the hill, playing with the grass and flowers, bending them back and forth. There was a little chill to it. 

 

"Autumn is coming." Moomin said, listlessly, sitting up. 

 

His tail started thumping faster. 

 

"It won't be for a while yet, Moomin." 

 

"But it  _ will  _ come. It always does." 

 

Snufkin opened his eyes and sat up too. 

 

Moomin took his hand. "It'll get cold soon and you'll leave." He said, with resignation. 

 

"Moomin…" 

 

Snufkin adjusted his hat so he could look at Moomin better. 

 

Moomin shook his head. "Winter comes too soon every year." 

 

"Moomin, don't mourn the summer while it's still here." Snufkin said, squeezing Moomin's paw gently. 

 

Moomin looked like he might cry, but nodded with determination, trying to blink his tears back. 

 

"I'll always come back, Moomin." 

 

Moomin nodded again but this time couldn't help but cry. "I know. I know you will."

 

"So don't go missing me when I'm right beside you." Snufkin said, leaning onto Moomin's shoulder. 

 

"It's hard, Snufkin."

 

"Just close your eyes and pretend this is all there is."

 

"Is that what you do?" 

 

"I have to. Especially when I'm away, because my heart is here. But you can't go missing out on good things because you're afraid." 

 

Moomin leaned his head down and nodded. 

 

Moomin let our a little dry laugh. "Snufkin, something horrible happened last winter. I woke up early and thought you'd be back, but when I looked out the window, everything was covered in snow, piled high. The sky was white. It must've been the middle of winter. When I realized, I thought my heart was gone." 

 

"Moomin, you've never seen winter like that, have you?" 

 

"No. I've seen snow, but never like that. I've never seen the sky all white. Everything all white. It looked like it never ended." 

 

"Wasn't it beautiful?" 

 

Moomin blinked in confusion. That hadn't been the point of the story at all- but he had to concede, once he'd thought on it a moment. 

 

"It was rather pretty." 

 

"I'm sorry you were lonely, but now you've shared the story with me. You saw something new and exciting. How did it change you?" 

 

"Well…" Moomin looked up at the sky as he thought. It was fading to pink with the sunset. "I started to see it in my dreams. A world where the sky was so close, you could touch it." 

 

"So it wasn't all bad, was it?" 

 

"I supposed not." 

 

"I miss you the whole time I'm gone." Snufkin said, quietly. 

 

Moomin's heart fluttered. He was thankful he hibernated. Thankful that he didn't have to spend every moment of the winter missing Snufkin.

 

"Aren't you having grand adventures and meeting new creatures? Exploring everything? I didn't think you'd have time to think about me."

 

"But I do, Moomin." 

 

Moomin laid back down so he could look at the sky, and snufkin joined him, their heads touching. 

 

"I don't feel so scared of winter now." 

 

"Spring comes every year too, Moomin. Just remember that." 


End file.
